The ultimate goal of this research is to evaluate the effectiveness of an enhanced AIDS Risk Reduction Model (ARRM) adapted to address important risk factors related to women, crack cocaine abuse, and African Americans as compared to an existing Red Cross HIV/AIDS prevention program in making behavioral, skills self-efficacy, and knowledge changes. The specific aims are: A. Evaluate the impact of a Red Cross program among clients in drug treatment and its focus on issues related to women, African Americans, and a crack cocaine abuse (Study #l). B. Develop an innovative HIV/AIDS risk reduction intervention based on findings from Study I and modeled alter the AIDS Risk Reduction Model (ARRM). C. Determine the effectiveness of an enhanced ARRM program including specific interventions for women, crack cocaine abuse and African Americans in substance abuse treatment (Study #2). It is hypothesized that the enhanced model will have greater impact on risk reduction behavior change, skills development, self-efficacy, STD test compliance, and STD infection than the Red Cross Program. D. Disseminate research findings to the Red Cross, Alabama Substance Abuse Services Division, and nationally as a model HIV/AIDS prevention program for crack cocaine dependant women ill treatment.